


Like the Sun

by viridforest



Series: Like the Sun - Mer!Rein & Pirate!Ana [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, big beefy fish boy rescues tiny pirate lady, but I only mention Jesse so it doesnt matter, rein's tail is yellow end of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: After being lost in the sea during a storm, Ana is rescued by a creature she thought only existed in legend.AKA the Pirate!Ana and Mer!Rein that no one asked me for but c'mon, with Ana's Halloween skin it had to happen.





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kshadow/gifts).



> So I haven't written Ana much nor do I do dialogue focused works often, which this is both of. So sorry if its trash but then again that's my brand lol. Enjoy~

Ana has seen many outlandish things in her life. She knows that there are things in this world that most would mark as legends that then turn out be be true. But never, never in her wildest dreams could she believe that mermaids and the like existed… Until she met one for herself.

It was a normal day for her and her crew. They were sailing past a place called Gibraltar according to their maps and it seemed a perfect place to land so they could refill supplies and get a much needed break on dry land. Luck wouldn't let them rest so easily however.

Another band of pirates decided to drop in and pay them a visit just along the coast before their destination. Ana’s crew however were far from inexperienced greenhorns though. They had weathered through many storms and battles together, always coming out on top and this would be no different. However, just because her and her crew were experienced and capable didn't mean accidents or unexpected mishaps couldn't happen. This time it seemed fate would decree it was Ana’s turn to bear the burden. Afterall, her capability and expertise always ensured her the victor in any situation and without incident so something was bound to happen eventually. And to think it wasn't even her fault.

The newest addition to her crew was being surrounded by enemies who had managed to board her vessel. While she trusted her crew to take care of themselves even she could see that this would be too much for him.

Dashing across the deck towards him she fired off two shot from her pistol, taking down one of the assailants. Their surprise gave them the opportunity he needed to turn the tide in his favor. However, her assistance had left her too exposed. An enemy twice her size and with the strength to match rushed her from behind.

Grappling with him for a moment she was able to wrestle the sword from his hands. The sound of it skidding across the deck, away from them an enjoyable victory. However his size and strength were still in play and as a wave rocked the ship harshly, tipping Ana towards the water, her attacker used this to his advantage by shoving Ana against and then over the railing.

Falling to the waters below, she crashed beneath the waves and quickly swam back up, gasping for breath. The water chilled her to the bone, the storm that had been brewing was also almost upon them, making the temperature drop even lower. Her boots were wet and heavy with water, hindering her ability to swim so she shucked them off in favor of better mobility.

Even with the added movement she had no way of even attempting to revoked her ship. Her crew was still fighting, unaware she had plummeted into the water below. Before she could try and call out the sky began to open up, the dark clouds of the storm finally reaching them and pouring out over them.

This wasn't good and she knew it. There was no way her crew would be able to hear her yell for help now. Knowing she had to get to some dry land soon before the storm became too harsh or she froze to death, she began to swim toward the rock cliffs of Gibraltar. As she neared them the waves grew larger and stronger, pushing her towards the rocks that jutted out of the water, too harsh and fast for her to do anything.

As she was slammed against them, the force knocking her unconscious, she hoped for a miracle because being a realist she knew only a miracle could probably save her now. Although she wasn't expecting the kind of miracle she would get.

\---------

Waking up, although aching and slightly chilled she felt perfectly fine. Opening her eyes she saw a rocky surface above her and heard the sound of waves smacking near her, so she must have washed up in a cave.

Sitting up gingerly she winced as her head swam slightly and felt a welt on her pulse in pain. Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes, scrambling back with a yelp as her eyes landed on the figure mere feet from where she had sat.

His lower half satin the water and her raised his arms, showing that he meant no harm. Taking in his image, huge and well muscled with wild hair that was white with age, similar to hers, and a beard to match. He had a scar over one eye but his expression was kind nonetheless. Opening her mouth and then closing it, she gathered her wits before attempting to ask this strange man a question.

Before she could however, her eyes landed on something in the water next to him. A… tail? He had.. a tail. Eyes going wide she scrambled back another foot before almost yelling,”what are you!?”

When the creature opened its mouth she didn't expect an answer, most of all she didn't expect an answer in English. Yet that is exactly what she got.

“I am sorry for frightening you! You had fallen in the water and were going to parish without assistance. Please don’t be frightened!”

His booming voice, while loud and boisterous was actually rather calming. Even if it did just come from a large man with a fucking tail. Following his small speech, the man-er fish? The creature looked expectantly toward her, awaiting an answer. Taking a moment to compose herself and inspect her surroundings, she took a few deep breathes before turning her inspecting gaze on him. From her position she could only see glimpses of the creatures fins and the occasional glimpse of where the tail began just below his abdominal.

From what she could see his tail was yellow in color, a deep rich yellow, like the sun itself. It.. suited him, bright and loud just like him. Smiling softly at the observation, Ana quickly schooled her expression back to a neutral one.

Looking the man-creature-thing in his eyes Ana cleared her throat before speaking, “It.. it is fine, I am fine. Thank you for your help in rescuing me.. My name is Ana, do you have a name that I can call you?”

The smile that stretched across his face at hearing her say that she was fine was bright. Like the sun indeed. “Certainly! You may call me Reinhardt!”

Was he always so energetic? Ana couldn’t bring herself to hate it, something about this creature just intrigued her, besides the obvious fact that it was a man with a gorgeous fishtail. And it seemed he was just as intrigued by her as evidenced by him leaning farther towards her. His expression read as if he were trying to commit every word she said to memory.

“Well, Reinhardt, let me thank you once again for your help but I must ask, what do you know of my crew? Have they docked at the nearby town, have they come to search for me yet?

Smiling gently to reassure her, Reinhardt responded, “Yes they are fine, after that battle they stayed for a moment, attempting to find you but the storm became too great so they were forced to leave for the town. I don't know if they have been back out here yet, the storm has only just ended not more than a few hours ago. The sun is almost setting so it may be too difficult for your crew to come back here until tomorrow.”

True to his words, the light that filled their small seaside cave had slowly begun to fill with the orange colors of the afternoon sun over the course of their conversation. Already she could feel the chill of the approaching night. She needed to get back to her crew and a warm fire before night fell. Reinhardt, seemingly reading her thoughts offered to take her to the sea side town of Gibraltar.

Gladly accepting, Ana hesitantly slipped onto Reinhardt’s back, her arms wrapping around his neck. Gently swimming her to town on his back, Ana could feel the powerful muscles that made up Reinhardt. From the muscles that shifted in his back under her stomach, to the strong strokes of his bright, golden tail through the water.

Upon reaching a patch of shore that was secluded from the nearby docks the pair hesitantly parting ways. Conversation came easily between them and mutual interest made them both reluctant to end the conversation. Reinhardt however promised to meet her tomorrow at this same spot if she so wished.

With the sun almost below the horizon, and the chilly winds picking up, Ana hesitantly agreed that she would think about his offer and come at noon if she so wished to meet with him again.

Even as she found her crew in the local tavern, their worried exuberance keeping her plenty busy, she could hardly keep her mind in conversations around her, too caught up in her thoughts on the strange man she had met, his golden tail even invading her dreams that night. She even dodged their questions of what happened to her, making up some sort of lie about washing up farther down the coast after all, she couldn’t rightly tell her crew, oh shit a fish boy is what happened.

\------------

The next day, Ana woke up surprisingly refreshed. The sun had risen but still sat low in the sky, early morning slowly turning late. She knew her crew would most likely not be up yet, they had celebrated their Captain’s return which include multiple rounds of heavy drinking by everyone besides herself so most likely they would be in bed for hours, nursing their hangover and aching heads.

Ana felt something she didn’t usually feel, anxious. Anxious about seeing him again… or was it excited? Whatever it was it was new and foreign to her, just like him. Will she did have at least a few hours until she was supposed to meet Reinhardt she couldn’t keep still. The tavern had little to entertain her and the town was in a similar state, travel the world a few times and most towns lose their glamour. Redressing, Ana decided to head down to the water where she agreed to possibly see Reinhardt again, she could at least enjoy some peace there by the water while waiting for him.

It seemed however, that Reinhardt was just as excited to see her again too, as upon arriving at the water’s edge, a head of white hair popped up out of the water nearby. His unexpected presence and shout of greeting would have scared Ana had she been a woman of less character and experience. She instead found herself smiling without her intent, something about him just made his excitement so contagious.

Before she could approach closer to the gently lapping waves however, Reinhard was already swimming closer but he didn’t stop until he had dragged himself up onto the wet sand, the waves left to wash around his tail. Now she could see his tail on full display. The strength of it could be easily seen, large with muscles that rippled beneath the glittering scale. Slowly, Ana approached him, eyes locked on his tail before she stopped a foot from him. He could easily tell what she wanted to ask.

“You may look closer if you want…”

His words, although calm and friendly were betrayed by the blush that crept up his cheeks. This must be more intimate and embarrassing for him than she had thought it would be. Nevertheless, she gladly took his consent as she sat next to his side, the water rushing past her knees before being pulled back out to sea. Now that she could see them up close in the light of day she was even more astounded by their beauty. The scales that covered his tail were a deep, rich yellow, turning golden in some spots as they shined in the light. Hesitantly she reached a hand out to feel them. They were much softer and smoother than she had expected. Amazing.

Realizing she had been mesmerized by his tail for a good 10 minutes, Ana retracted her hand and cleared her throat.

“Ah, so I had some questions if you don’t mind my asking. You don’t have to answer them but I am curious. How did you learn to speak? Surely you had to have gotten help somehow.”

His answer although surprising in and of itself also made her annoyed, but not at him.

“Ha ha, well you see I did have help. A friend of mine also knows another one of your kind. They are… together you see. He had been a great help in learning, maybe you know him. He is also a ship captain but he had a strange hat.”

Realization flashed in her eyes as Ana realized that not only did her ex pupil, Jesse McCree, help Reinhardt but he also kept a secret like this underwraps from her especially considering that Reinhardt had just confirmed that Jesse was dating a mermaid for fucks sake. Calming her anger, she could always get back at Jesse another day, Ana brought her mind back to the fascinating mer man before her. They went on like this for a few hours, one would ask a question then another. Ana learned that Reinhardt loved anything to do with knights or chivalry. In turn Ana also shared things about herself, only small things at first as she became more comfortable with him. The two had a lot more in common than she would have thought she and a random fish folk would.

Soon the day had shifted to the afternoon. It would be best if Ana returned to the town, her and her crew had a long day tomorrow as they would have to set sail, they did have a schedule to keep. Standing back up, Ana brushed some of the sand off her legs. She hesitated for only a moment before making her decision.

“I must admit I have enjoyed our talks. When I am back in Gibraltar, if I would like to speak with you again how should I find you?” Even just asking something as simple as that made her blush.

His smile, still as bright as before lit up his face once more, “I must agree Ana! I would love to see you again. You remember the cave where I first took you? I spend much of my time there, it is a temporary home up above the water for me. The sun here is great for my tan. If you go there and call for me, I will come.”

Luckily it seemed Reinhardt felt the same, as evidenced by the blush that returned to his features. Parting ways, Ana quickly strolled out of sight of the water, she could barely keep her blush contained at that point. Ana had met and known many people in her life but this was probably the closest she had felt to someone in a while who weren’t her crew. If she wasn't an adult she might have classified it as a schoolyard crush.

There was no way she liked Reinhardt that much, right? Besides, a certain cowboy captain she knew needed to pay for keeping secrets from her. And she can’t rightly tease him for dating a fish folk if she did as well, at least not until she actually gets to tease him before she does.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! <3 Also, if you possibly want a second chapter featuring big beefy fish boy sex then let me know in the comments!


End file.
